


Yes, Master

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Falling In Love, Guilty Jensen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Punishment, Self Confidence Issues, anger issues, asshole Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared expected to be used and tortured by Jensen, his new slave owner. Although, what he got was someone who had serious anger issues and a whole lot of more. But Jared would rather have him than any of his previous owners because Jensen was different... He was trying.





	Yes, Master

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this story has been sitting in my drafts so I finished it today. Somewhat angst but ending is good and hopeful. Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jensen slammed the door shut and shouted, "Jared, get over here!" He walked towards the kitchen, impatiently waiting for Jared. Jensen had a rough day at work. First, his boss, Chad, gave him a lot of work and then forced him to stay an extra hour. Jensen had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't yell at his stubborn boss.

"Jared!" Where the fuck was he?

"Yes, master." Jared rushed into the kitchen, his face slightly red as he ran. "What can I help you with?" He swallowed upon hearing his master's voice.

Jared was Jensen's personal slave, he bought him from a slave owner a few months ago. Jared was cheap because he didn't know how to read and write, making him worthless for a lot of owners. At first, it bothered Jensen that Jared was illiterate since he was hoping for Jared to handle the bills around the house. Now though, Jensen didn't care. Jared had the house clean and food ready whenever Jensen was home.

"I want to know who gave you permission to use the house phone!" Jensen growled as he glared at Jared. Judging by Jared's surprised expression, Jensen had figured out what he had done. Jensen let out an empty laugh, and continued, "My boss calls me to his office and demands to know why I've never introduced you to him. He tells me how he called by place and you answered!"

"The phone was ringing so many times—" Jared didn't finish defending himself as Jensen hit him across his cheek.

"Did I say you could talk?" Jensen hissed. Jared whimpered and shook his head, earning himself another slap. "What was that?"

"No, master," Jared cried out, holding his reddened cheek, tears forming in his hazel eyes. He had forgotten that Jensen gets pissed when he didn't answer back. "I-I'm sorry." He looked at the floor in shame.

Jensen usually didn't hit him unless he was beyond furious— and right now, he was— Jared gulped and was prepared for punishment. Jensen would normally hit Jared a couple of times with: slaps, punches, and even throw him to the wall. Nothing too damaging, but enough to fear Jensen when he was angry.

Even though Jared was scared of him, Jensen wasn't the worst owner he had. Jared had been through hell from his former owners. He was marked and starved in the past; his body was prove of what Jared had been though. Multiple scars and burning marks on his torso and limbs. Compared to what Jensen did, it was nothing.

Jared would gladly choose Jensen's treatment than any of his past abusers.

Jensen grumbled. "Get out of my sight." He turned around and rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. "Go!" Jared stood there dumbfounded, but when Jensen shouted again, he left the kitchen as if it was on fire.

 

* * *

 

 

Jared entered in his room. It wasn't much, just a small, single bed with a few drawers— which was pointless since Jared didn't have much. Jensen had given him his own room and it was the first time Jared felt happiness. His master gave him something. Jared didn't have to sleep on the floor or outside. In the past, he had slept with his previous owners, much to Jared's disgust.

But with Jensen, he didn't have to. All he wanted Jared to do was normal slave/housewife stuff. Jared often wondered why Jensen wasn't married or didn't have any children of his own? His master was almost thirty, and yet, he still was single. He never once touched Jared inappropriately.

He was bought to attend to Jensen's every needs, but Jensen wasn't interested in him. It should bring relief to Jared that for the first time someone wasn't using his body... yet— somehow— it made Jared feel useless and completely worthless. His life didn't have a purpose so offering his body was all Jared could offer.

Jared was twenty four, he wasn't too old or too young, he was at the perfect age for someone who wanted a quick fuck. Nothing was wrong with the way he looked either. Jared was built and had strong muscles, not to mention he was really tall. Taller than Jensen. If it wasn't for Jared's nervous and fearful personality, he would have been very intimating to others. No one would even think to mess with someone like Jared's body structure.

He sat on his bed and sighed.

Jared would have to wait until his master had cooled down. Jensen did hit him constantly, but that didn't mean he liked it. Jensen had anger issues and was working on it. Whenever he backhanded him, Jared could see guilt in his eyes once he took notice of what he had done. Then afterwards, Jensen would tell Jared to get out of his sight and not come near him for a few hours.

Jensen never apologized to him— he was a slave after— however, he did buy stuff Jared would usually enjoy like: crayons, puzzles, and picture books. Jared would smile and thank his master every time. Another thing that brought joy to Jared.

Frowning, Jared lay down and got in a fetal position, using his forearms as a pillow. He hoped his master called him soon.

 

* * *

 

 

A knock startled Jared from his slumber. Shit, he fell asleep. Quickly, he opened the door and to his surprise he saw Jensen holding out a bag for him. "Here. They were on sale and I thought you would like them," Jensen said, gazing everywhere but Jared's eyes.

Taking the bag, Jared slowly peeked inside. "M-Master, it's beautiful," Jared said in awe, he pulled out a pair of pajama sets. Jensen never bought him clothes before. Something overwhelmed Jared at that moment, he abruptly hugged Jensen without thinking. Touching his master without permission, which equaled punishment.

Jensen tensed on contact. Jared gasped and backed away, uttering out, "I'm sorry master! I didn't mean to—" Jared got on his knees as he waited for punishment to come.

"Get up, Jared," Jensen huffed. "It was rather unexpected, but I didn't mind..." he cleared his throat to distract himself. "Listen... My boss really wants to meet you and I can't decline him, or else he'll be bitching at me."

Jared did as he was told and got up, then said, "Of course, master. I'll be on my best behavior." He was anxious with meeting his master's boss. What if Jared screwed up? What if he said something stupid? Jared didn't want to disappoint Jensen. That was the last thing Jared wanted to do.

"You better," Jensen warned.

Well, wasn't that reassuring...

 

* * *

 

 

Jared combed his hair neatly, trying to look his best for his master. Jensen bought him a suit for Jared to wear. It looked rather expensive, it was probably the most expensive thing Jensen had ever bought him. Jared reminded himself to neatly tuck away the suit in his drawer whenever he got home.

They were going to Chad's house for dinner. Apparently, Chad really wanted to meet Jared. His wife, Sophia, was thrilled with the news and to have guests over since Chad hardly invited anyone to stop by. Jensen had never been to his house before; he was probably the only employee to ever go to his boss's house. Jensen could imagine the gossip that would spread around the office.

"Ready?" Jensen asked.

He nodded, but realized that Jensen wanted an answer. "Yes, master."

Jared came out of the bathroom. He looked rather dashing, and not at all a slave. Jared looked like somebody important. He usually wore dirty, linen t-shirts and raggedy trousers; something common for slaves in order to identify them. Better than being shirtless or naked. A shiver ran down Jared's spine, being naked was something he found uncomfortable. He was glad Jensen allowed him to wear clothing.

Jensen stared— no— gawked at Jared for a moment. His slave was rather good looking, not that Jensen would ever admit it. "You look nice," he said lamely. What else could he say? Jensen didn't have the fucking guts to say anything else.

"T-thank you," Jared blushed.

Suddenly, Jensen stepped forward, so close near Jared's personal space. Jared stood still as Jensen gripped his shoulders— for the first time— Jared could feel the warmth of his hands. It was nice and gentle. Jared could have sworn that Jensen was going to kiss him, and for an odd reason he really wanted it to happen.

Jared craved his master's touch. Not sure if it was because he was used to being held down by his previous owners, or because Jensen was the only one to treat Jared differently. Either way, Jared wanted Jensen to touch him, wanted to feel his callous hands all over his body.

Too Jared's disappointment, Jensen's hands were gone as he fixed his tie instead. "This is a little crooked. Let me fix it," Jensen said. He tightened and aligned the tie, with a satisfied smile. "There."

Jared flushed. He really wanted to feel his master's lips on his. Why was he feeling that way? He had never wanted anything intimate before, but with Jensen... Jared deeply desired him.

"Thank you, master," he said for the second time.

"We better get going."

 

* * *

 

 

They were all in the dinner table in Chad's house. The place was the nicest and biggest house Jared had ever seen— and he had been sold and taken to different houses. That was saying a lot.

Chad didn't seem like a bad guy as Jensen made him sound to be. Sure, he was rather obnoxious, but he was treating Jared fairly. Sophia was lovely, and complimented Jared on his suit. Jared had blushed and thanked her, no one would ever compliment a slave since certain people considered them to be meaningless.

For the first time in his life Jared felt like an outsider. He was in a house with a wonderful couple who saw Jared as something more than a common slave. They were more open minded. Jared wished there was more people like them.

"So, Jared, tell me something about yourself?" Chad asked.

Jared was surprised by the sudden question. He didn't think he would have to talk or say anything other than a simple greeting. Jared looked at Jensen for permission to speak, still being his obedient self.

Jensen just gave a sharp nod.

"I, uh, anything specific?" Oh god. Jared had no clue what to say. Talking was something he found embarrassing to do. Jared would either stutter or stammer like a complete idiot— making a fool out of himself.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"I don't do anything fun—" Jared shut his mouth as Jensen kicked him under the table. "I mean I like to paint and draw sometimes." Fuck! Jared was scared of answering now. What if he said something that would make Jensen mad? This was an important dinner for him. Jared could practically feel Jensen boring holes in his head. Which was making it worse for Jared?

"Do you read? I picture you to be a major reader," Chad grinned.

"Umm... I— Uh, I—" Jared couldn't lie on this one. His face began to turn pink in embarrassment and he could feel his hands getting sweaty. Did the room suddenly get hot? Jared felt all eyes on him as they waited for his answer. "I don't know how to answer this question..."

Chad raised his eyebrow. "It's just a simple yes or no," he stated, getting slightly impatient.

Jared glanced at Jensen— Shit, he was glaring at him!

"I can't read or write," Jared admitted in a small whisper. This was the part where everybody looked at Jared like he was a dumb person.

"You can't?" Chad frowned.

"No. No one ever taught me. I once tried to learn on my own, but I got in trouble for it. Sorry, Sir."

"Jesus Christ, never call me sir, Jared! I'm not that old," Chad huffed. "What if I hire someone to teach you?" Usually Chad wouldn't care about a slave but he took a great liking to Jared. He charmed Sofia and was polite and genuine to Chad, unlike other people who talked shit behind his back.

Jared paused to collect his thoughts, carefully. "I couldn't allow such a thing—"

"Nonsense, Jared! I'm sure Jensen wouldn't mind, right?" Chad eyed Jensen with a Cheshire grin and his eyebrow rising.

Jensen didn't say anything for a second, then he smiled as he said, "I think that would be great for Jared. He's a learner, right, _Jared_?" Jared gulped, he knew that tone anywhere. Jensen was faking his cheerfulness and put on a false smile. Jared pissed Jensen off.

Chad started talking again, but Jared didn't listen as Jensen gripped his hand harshly from under the table.

 

* * *

 

 

Once dinner finished, Jensen and Jared said their goodbyes to Chad and Sophia. Jared was terrified, he did something to upset his master and now he was going to get punished for it. Arriving home, Jensen dragged Jared out of the car. His nails digging hard in his nape, Jared winced as he was pushed inside the house.

"I'm sorry, master—"

_Slap!_

"What did I say about talking?" Jensen hissed, pinning Jared against the wall.

"T-That you have to give me permission unless you're asking me a question..." Jared cried out. What did he do wrong? He behaved outstanding. Jared talked with Chad, who was actually looking forward to seeing Jared again. Wasn't that a good thing?

"This whole night you talked! I didn't give you permission to do so, did I?" Technically, he gave Jared one time to talk, but not throughout the whole dinner. Jensen tried to tell him to shut up by giving him a glare. Yet, Jared didn't get the hint, and he didn't want to voice it out because that would have gone worse.

"No. But I—"

_Slap!_

That one was going to leave a mark. Jared's head was turned to the side by the sudden force. "Stop talking back to me!" Jensen raised his hand again.

"I was just trying to please master!" Jared shouted out. "I wanted to do a good impression for you." Jensen let go of Jared, taking a step away. Jared thought maybe he got through to his master. Although, he didn't register the punch that headed his way—

Jared crashed towards the floor. He could feel blood pouring out of his nose. Jensen was wearing a ring tonight; no wonder it hurt Jared more than usual. He had never made Jared bleed before... until tonight.

Jensen started yelling at him, not aware that Jared had a bloody nose. He didn’t bother to turn on any lights once they entered the house. It was dark, the only light was the night lights from the front yard illuminating through the window.

"This dinner was supposed to be quick and simple, instead you made it into some sort of charity case! Chad is not the type of person to even do such a thing, he probably thinks I'm a horrible slave owner! Couldn't you just lie?" Jensen scoffed, he paced back and forth with clenched fists.

"S-Sorry." Jared covered his nose, trying to stop the blood flow. This wasn't new for Jared. He had been punished and tortured in the past. But, it hurt coming from Jensen, he just wanted to please him. "I'm so sorry, master," he sobbed, he started to cry. It was pathetic.

Jensen halted as he heard Jared hiccupping. "Stop with the waterworks." He went to turn on the lights, "Seriously, you have no—" Jensen's eyes widened when he caught sight of Jared. He was leaning against the wall on the floor. His suit was ruined and his hand was stained with dried blood. "Oh shit— You're bleeding!" The floor tiles were cover with blood droplets.

Jared sniffled. He glanced down at his blazer, it was ruined. "The suit is messed up, master."

Really? Jared was bleeding nonstop and all he cared about was the suit. Jensen really wanted to smack him for his stupidity. "Forget the suit! I'll buy you a new one! You're bleeding, Jared. C'mere." He helped Jared on his feet. Guilt suddenly washed over him, he hurt Jared again.

Jared accepted his master's help with one hand, while he used the other to cover his nose. He didn't know what to do to make it stop. Jensen guided him to the couch, then said, "Tilt your head back and pinch it like this." He pinched Jared's nose firmly, causing Jared to grimace. He did what Jensen instructed him to do: pinching his nose and lolling his head back.

"Keep it like that. I'm going to get some tissues." Jared heard his steps getting farther and farther. He sighed. Why was Jensen helping him? He deserved it for disobeying Jensen. Jared wasn't crying because the punch hurt, no, he was crying because he failed to please his master— which he was trying so damn hard to do.

Jensen came back and sat beside Jared. "Whenever you get a nosebleed, you always have to tilt your head back. Didn't anybody ever teach you that?"

"No. Nobody ever cared for a hurt slave," Jared stated. He memorized that piece of information for future sake if he ever got hurt again. Jared was startled as he felt wet moisture on his skin. Wait— Jensen was cleaning him up, wiping away all the dried up blood from his nose.

"Well, I'm not one of them— I don't want to be one of them. I know I hurt you, Jared, but I try my hardest not to. I just get angry so much and when you do something to set me off, I mostly take it out on you. I'm sorry. I'm no better than your previous owners." Jensen let out a sigh as his eyes slanted. He felt like shit.

Jared turned to his side and slowly did a lopsided smile. "You said sorry... None of my former owners ever said that word to me. None of them. You see, you are better than them." Jared's heart was beating rapidly and his stomach was doing crazy flips. Jensen was the first person to ever apologize to him. That was all Jared ever wanted.

Hardly anybody ever apologized to a slave. They were never worth it, nothing but useless people who didn't deserve to walk on earth. So why did they deserve an apology? Giving an apology to a slave was like making them feel like they were _someone_.

Jensen did see Jared as a _someone—_ not a nobody— because he apologized to him. Jared didn't see an abuser in front of him. No. He saw a troubled guy who had problems of his own. Even then, Jensen was still trying to be a good person for Jared, by not being like those assholes that had hurt him. He was making the effort.

"You smile in the worst, shittiest time." Jensen shook his head, but a smile made its way on his lips. "From now one I'm going to treat you like a human being, not a slave. I'll make sure you learn how to read and write because you are so much more. We're going to show all those people who thought you were nothing, wrong. You are going to be better than any of them."

Jared's eyes widened, he had the urge to cry again. Not with sadness, but with joy. "Thank you. That's all I ever wanted, master."

Jensen softly smiled. He doubled check to see if he got all of Jared's blood. "You can let go of your nose. I think it stopped already." Jared did as he was told and moved his head forward. There was no more blood dripping. "C'mon. Let's go to bed." He helped Jared just in case he was in pain. "Can you stand okay?"

"Yes, master. Thank you."

Both left the living room, Jensen turned off the lights and took one last look at the bloody mess on his floor, where Jared was a while ago. A cold shiver raced down his spine and he felt disgusted all over again. How could he do that to Jared? Shaking his head, he followed Jared down the hall.

Jared was about to open the door to his room when abruptly Jensen spoke. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"My room, master. You said go to bed, so I thought you meant to go to my room. Was I wrong?" Jared began to panic, thinking he upsetted his master once again. "I'm sorry, maybe I didn't understand— Sorry, master." Jared's shoulders slouched in shame.

Jensen couldn't help but chuckle. "No I said that, but I meant for both of us to go to bed, as in my bed." Jensen wasn't against Jared, in fact, he did find him very attractive, but never made a move because Jared had been through so much. Jensen wasn't going to make it worse.

Not to mention all the time he hurt Jared in the past few months... Yeah. Jensen didn't do anything out of guilt, he wasn't like those assholes that took advantage of their slaves. Jensen had issues but he was not a fucking slave abuser like Jared's previous owners. He swore to himself that he would never be like them.

Jared couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jensen wanted him in the same bed. Jared thought he never had a chance with him, Jensen never showed any signs of wanting Jared. So why would he get his hopes up?

"Yes, master. May I change first?" his voice was hoarse, slightly cracking with joy.

"Of course. I'll see you in a bit." Jensen gave Jared a warm smile, then left the opposite direction.

Jared immediately entered his room, his back was against the door as his hands were on his sides. He could feel his heart bouncing around his rib cage and his voice was hitching nonstop. Did Jared hear Jensen right? He did. God. This had to be a dream? Maybe Jensen punched him so hard that he lost consciousness and he was vividly dreaming all of this.

He glanced down his suit, the blood was still there. It wasn't a dream. Jared's heart fluttered and he was dazed by Jensen's sudden nice demeanor. Jared made the realization that he was in love with Jensen. A part of him was in denial because who would ever love a slave? No one...

Yet, Jensen was different. He was making an effort for Jared. Him only.

Jared changed out of his messy suit and began to put on the pajamas Jensen bought him. It was snuggly and so soft against his skin. Jared knew the fabric very well, it was cashmere. He remembered his ex-master having a cashmere blanket. Jared wasn't allowed to use it, so he was left in the coldness at night while his ex-master was comfy under the sheets. Although, Jared would secretly touch the blanket, feeling the soft fabric on the pads of his fingers.

He smiled. Jensen was indeed the nicest slave owner Jared had ever had. He headed towards Jensen's room, his hand was on the door knob, hesitating. What if Jensen was testing him? It seemed unlikely, but Jared's past didn't make it easier for him to not think that.

"Jared, I could hear your thoughts. Get in," Jensen said groggy. The request made Jared go inside, he was nervous and fidgeting. "Come here." Jensen patted the empty side of his bed.

Jared's mouth watered at the sight that bestowed him. Jensen was shirtless and had nothing but black briefs on. Jared had never seen Jensen like that before. So beautiful and majestic. And where he was lying down, the moonlight coming from the window was hitting Jensen just right. Giving Jared an excellent view.

His bowed legs spread and his torso— Damn! Jensen had abs. Jared knew he was being rude by gawking, but this was a treat for him. He was not even aware that his legs were moving on their own until he was super closer to Jensen. Upon closer look Jared could see freckles on his master's shoulders and biceps. Jensen was breathtaking.

Jared climbed on the bed. The bed dipped as he rested on his side, careful not to touch Jensen. Jared closed his eyes, he was so at peace and extremely close to his master. It was all Jared had secretly hoped for, even if couldn't have Jensen how he wanted... being this close was enough for him.

Suddenly he felt Jensen's strong arms wrapped around and bringing Jared closer to him, causing a squeak to escape his lips. He was now incredibly close that Jared's forehead was pressed against Jensen's collarbone. His skin was smooth and moist with light sweat. No wonder he was only in his boxers. Jensen was probably hot.

Slowly, Jared shifted and looked up to get a glimpse of Jensen. His eyes were shut and his lips were pressed together into a thin line. Jensen looked as if he was deep in thought about something. Jensen's arms tightened around Jared as he leaned his chin on top of his head. The position was reassuring and pleasant. Jared never wanted to move away from him.

"Sleep, Jared," Jensen mumbled. Almost knowing that Jared was staring at him, not that he minded but he really wanted Jared to rest.

Jared said the only thing he could think of, "Yes, master."

 


End file.
